The Flock Plus One
by PolarRose
Summary: What will happen when a new flock member is added? How will one of the flock take it when he finds out that the newest addition Laraya has fealings for him? Find out when you read The Flock Plus One.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Maximum Ride, or their characters

----------------------------------------------------------------

Silver wings were tucked tightly under the black trench coat. Blue eyes flicked side to side, as the girl leaned agenst the back of the cave. Her name was Laraya, and she had escaped from the School. She had avian DNA in her blood; she was 95 human, 5 bird. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jeans away from the cold. It was the dead of winter, but the cold didn't faze her much. Her pale lips turned to a smile, as she saw six dots edging closer. It was the flock. They had taken her in when they had found her wondering the streets of some town that she couldn't remember the name of. She was fourteen, about to be fifteen.

"Hey." She called out to the others, as they landed in the cave. "Any luck?" She asked moving out of the way so they could sit down. She looked at Max, as she sighed. "No, but we can look tomorrow. "She said before sitting next to Fang, who as usual wasn't saying much. Laraya nodded, and looked over at Iggy, she had to admit he was the one, who drew her eye. Not that she would let anyone know any time soon. She then looked over at Angel who was looking at her like she had just read her thoughts, but the little girl looked away, and over at her brother Gassman, or Gazzy. Nudge was looking out of the cave, being unusually quiet. Laraya then looked back over at Iggy, he may be blind, but he acted like he could see most anything. She then tucked a brown lock of hair behind her ear, and blushed slightly, as the blind flock member looked over at her, acting like he knew she had been looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Larayas silver wings flapped almost silently. She was alone at the moment, heading for a small town where she could get some food, and other things. A soft hum came from her lips, as she looked below her. She loved the air, much more then that under ground lab thing she had been kept in, before the flock had freed her, and the others. She slowly glanced back, as she heard something behind her, and smiled slightly. Iggy and Nudge were following her. She then slowed down for them to catch up. "Hey." She said. "Hey," Iggy mumbled. "We thought we would come with you." Nudge said with a smile. Laraya nodded, then sighed softly. "Let's drop here, and walk the rest of the way." Laraya said folding her wings slightly, and making her way down, avoiding the trees under her.

As they landed, Laraya silently, pulled her trench coat out of her pack, and pulled it on. She never got around to cutting slits for her wings. Her blue eyes looked over at Nudge, and Iggy, also pulling on jackets. "Remember, even if we haven't seen anything that could be harmful to us lately, we still need to be on our guard." She said, as she started walking. She heard a few mumbled OKs, and sighed. She silently pulled her hair up onto a messy bun, and walked in between Nudge, and Iggy.

Meanwhile Max and Fang are back at the cave discussing things, as Gazzy, and Angel talk to Total, their talking dog. "You think she is ok?" Max asked Fang softly, her eyes were filled with thoughts. She gained a slight nod from Fang, and sighed. "I just want what's best for the flock." She whispered. "She hasn't done anything for us not to trust her." Fang commented. "True." Max mumbled, before going silent.

The trio walked into the small town, their eyes looking at everyone, well except Iggy, but it seemed like he could tell who all was their. The walked into a convenient store, and walked down the aisles, picking things out. They then walked to the cashier, and handed him the money, before slipping out and placing the things in their packs.


	3. Chapter 3

Laraya landed easily at the cave entrance, where she saw the others who hadn't came with her look up. "I got us a few things." Se said coolly, as she dropped the bag, and sat down with a sigh. Her brown hair fell over her eyes, as she looked down at the ground, then back up to see Nudge start rapidly talking to Angel, and Gazzy. A smile tugged on her lips, as she watched them smile, and heard them giggle. Her blue gaze then turned to Fang, and max, who were looking through the things that they had bought. She then looked over at Iggy who was sitting at the edge of the cave.

Laraya stood up silently, the end of her trench coat swinging slightly, as she walked over to the blind teen. "Hey." She said in her soft voice, as she sat down next to him. "Huh?" He mumbled. "Oh hey." Laraya smiled, but didn't realize that he couldn't see her, till he looked down at the ground far beneath him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, her eyes turning up to the sky. Iggy smiled slightly "Nothing." He said, before moving to face her. "You have been with ups for two weeks, and I still don't know hat you look like." He said, with a shrug. Laraya smiled. "I have long brown hair that reaches the small of my back, It also has a few lighter shades through out it from the sun." She said thinking. "I have Dark blue eyes, I am about five foot three, and I have pale lips." She said with a smile, as Iggy nodded. "Ah." He said

It was about midnight when Laraya kept out of the cave, and snapped her wings open with a smile. She loved flying at night. Her brown hair blew behind her, as she did different maneuvers. "Cool!" A small girls voice said from behind her. Laraya jumped slightly, then spun to face who had just talked. "Oh hey Angel, what are you doing up?" she asked. "I hope I didn't wake you." Her voice said softly. The blond girl smiled. "I couldn't sleep, then I saw you. "She said with a smile. Laraya smiled softly, "SO you Like Iggy?" The little girl asked. Larayas smile quickly faded, and her cheeks turned pink "Now why would you think that?" She asked "Because you were thinking about him when you were flying." Angel said with a smile. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone." She said before flying back into the cave, and laying down. Laraya sighed, and put her hand over her face." Just great." she mumbled, before making her way back to the cave. She didn't feel like flying anymore…

AN- hope you like it so far, thanks for the Reviews everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Laraya was sitting down by the lake near where the cave was. Her eyes were looking into the water. A soft hum came from her lips, before she dropped a rock into the frigid water shattering the reflection. It had snowed the night before, so she footprints were left on the snow. Her mind was racing. _will she tell Iggy? Or worse will she tell Max?_ She sighed, and dropped to the ground, pulling her knees up, and sitting her chin on them. Her brown hair fell over her eyes, but she didn't make a move to brush it away. Her blue eyes then slowly closed.

-------

"Is she ok?" A voice asked, breaking through to Laraya, who had been dozing. Her teeth were chattering. "I-I must have drifted off." Murmured, as she felt strong arms pick her up. "We need to get her warm." She heard Max mumble to whom ever else was with her. She was too sleepy to look around, but she did get a glimpse of the blond boy holding her.

------

Laraya stretched her wings, as her blue eyes opened. She saw the fire not far from her, and smiled softly. She then sneezed. "Crap." She mumbled. Her eyes then strayed over to Max who was looking outside. The others were sleeping. "How long have I been out?" She asked the girl her age. "Only a few hours." Max said looking over at Laraya, who nodded. "What happened?" She asked quietly. "You fell asleep out by the lake." Max mumbled, looking away. Laraya could tell that Max wanted to say more, but stayed silent. Her blue eyes then turned their gaze over to Iggy; a soft smile crossed her lips. "Angel told me." Max said quietly…

-----

AN/ Hope you liked this chapter, It would be longer, but I like where this one stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Laraya looked at Max surprise in her eyes. "What did she tell you?" she asked softly her eyes were now looking at the ground. "You like Iggy." She said softly, looking at Laraya. "Just so you know I guessed it before she told me." Laraya looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "Do any of the others know?" the silver winged teen asked softly. " Everyone but Iggy." Max said." And that wont take too long." Laraya put her hand to her head, and let out a soft sigh. "Just great." she mumbled, before going into a coughing fit, causing the others to wake, well all but angel, but she had a good idea that the little one was faking sleep. "How are you Laraya?" She heard "Iggy ask softly. " I' m fine." she said softly, before leaning back, head still on her hands. Fang looked over at max, and she nodded slowly, with a sigh. "Lets get some sleep." She mumbled to the others.

Laraya was the first awake, her legs dangling over the edge of the cave. She silently wiped a tear from her eyes, and sighed, as she heard someone move behind her. She didn't look back to see who it was. She all ready knew. Iggy. She looked to her side, as she saw the blind teen sit next to her. " You're up early he commented, realizing that Max wasn't up, and she was usually the first one. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." She said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. She then felt a hand on hers. She drew in a deep breath, and turned to look at Iggy, and was greeted with a soft kiss. Larayas heart jumped in her chest. She then placed her hand gently on his shoulder; her blue eyes were soft, but yet filled with shock. " I heard you talking to Max, we all can fake sleep pretty well." He said, tuning his head away from her… Laraya couldn't say anything, she just leaned forward, and kissed his cheek.

AN/ Hope you liked this chapter I enjoyed typing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Larayas eyes were bright, as she looked at Iggy. She then looked back at the ground. Her finger touched her lips softly. Her first kiss… She then looked over her shoulder, as she heard Max, and Fang waking up. She then turned to find a power bar. After she found it, she opened it, and silently took a bite. She was still in shock. She could tell that Max, and Fang were looking at her with puzzled looks. "Morning." Max said quietly.

The Flock was on the move again. They had seen a few people in a cabin pointing at them, so they ditched the cave. Iggy had a hold of Total, and her, and everyone else had packs. Laraya looked at the ground below them, and sighed softly. It looked like a white blanket. They were flying just above the trees, because it was way to cold very much farther up. As they flew they heard a shot ring out, then Laraya started to rapidly fall. Her wings folded instantly as she was struck. She looked up, as Fang dove quickly. She winced, as the flock member caught her, touching her side where she had been shot. "FLY FASTER, AND HIGHER!" She heard Max yell. She then saw Iggys face, twisted in fear, which he was unsuccessfully hiding.

Laraya sat under a tree; Max was wrapping her wound. She was cherry red, as she glanced around at the guys, who were looking away, well at least Fang, and Gazzy were Iggy didn't really need to. The others were out gathering wood. Laraya then reached over, and grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on, over the bandages. "Man this hurts." She mumbled. Iggy moved over to sit next to her, and put his arm around her, as the others got back with the wood, and arranging it so that it was inside the circle of rocks. Nudge then started to look for a match. "Anyone know where the matches a-" she stopped, as she took the match Iggy had held out to her. "Thanks." she mumbled lighting the fire. Max sighed, and shook her head. " I take everything away from you, and Gazzy that can cause Fire, explosions etc, and you still come up with things." She complained gaining a smile from the two boys.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Thanks to all my Readers I REALY enjoy reading your reviews, and knowing that someone reads my Fan fic.

-------------------------

Laraya looked into the fire, she was the only one up at the moment the others were sleeping. She raised her head from Iggys shoulder, and sighed, as a sharp pain jabbed at her from her gunshot wound. She knew it would heal quickly, but that didn't stop it from hurting at the moment. Her eyes then shifted to look into the trees. She thought she had seen the glint of eyes from the fires light. "I'm imagining things now." She mumbled, before laying her head back on Iggys shoulder She then felt his arm tighten around her waist, missing her wound.

Larayas eyes flickered open, as she heard the other flock members waking. "Your awake." She heard Iggy say, as she looked up at him. "That I am." She said softly, kissing his cheek ignoring the giggles from Angel, and Nudge. As she stood she winced, but showed nothing more of her pain. "Can you fly?" She heard Max ask. "Uh, Let my try." Laraya said spreading her wings, and jumping up, before flapping them. She then rose above the ground, and smiled. "I can fly for a bit." She said

The Flock was in the air, their wings flapping gently. "Where are we going?" Gazzy asked, "Well I thought we would go find a beach." Max said gaining a smile from everyone. Then as they flew Laraya thought she saw something above them, but a cloud blocked her view. She shook her head, and flew a bit faster to catch up with the group. She then laughed, as she saw Iggy, and Gazzy joking around, and Fang, and Max talking as they flew. Her eyes then drifted over to where Angel, and Nudge were talking, and when I mean both of them are talking I mean Nudge is talking a mile a minute. Then her mind drifted, and she started to remember her life before the flock. It had been horrible with all the tests, and hearing the others be taken away. The school took her brother, and younger sister away, but not her for some reason…

As they neared the sandy beach they were all about ready to drop out of the sky. As they landed, Max, and Fang went to find a cove or someplace the Flock could chill. The others, and I want, and stood where the water would just wash over our ankles. "I love the water." A said softly, as Iggy put his arm around me. "What does it look like here?" He asked softly. Laraya smiled. "Tan sand, gently rolling waves, blue sky with a few light clouds." She said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Laraya sighed softly, as she sat in the moonlight. Her wings looked like stars themselves, in the pale light. She looked out over the water, as she hummed softly. She only glanced up when she heard soft footsteps in the sand. It was Fang, and Max going for a walk. She smiled at them for a moment, then looked back over the water. As she did so she heard more footsteps, then someone sat down next to her. She turned her head, and smiled at Iggy, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It is so peaceful here." She said softly. "Yeah." Iggy said, as he tilted her head up, and kissed her softly.

Laraya leaned on Iggy, as they slept on the sad. They knew that Max would wake them when she and Fang came back from their walk. They were unaware that something had been watching them. Was it an Eraser who had survived, or a Flyboy who hadn't gotten fried? Only time could tale. Iggys unseeing eyes flickered open, as he heard something moving. It wasn't Max, or any of the flock, but something else. He could tell that Laraya was asleep leaning on him, and smiled softly. She was so kind, and gentle. It was hard to believe what all she had gone through in her life. He shook his head slightly, then laid it back down.

Max looked over at Iggy, and Laraya, and smiled. Laraya was what Iggy needed. She was what made him feel like he was worth something. She then bent down, and shook them lightly. "Hey, you need to go back to the cave." She said softly, as they rose quickly. "Ok." they yawned, as they started to walk. Iggy had his arm around Larayas waist, as they walked to the 'Camp'.

AN// Sorry it took me so long to update, I had major writers block.


End file.
